Amour longue distance?
by Zaarel
Summary: Pour célébré la renaissance du village après l'attaque destructrice de Pein une fêtes est donnée,et les alliés y sont invités.Naruto et Gaara en  profite pour se retrouver tous les deux seul, mais rien n'est jamais sans conséquences surtout pour un Kazeka
1. Chapter 1

**Amour longue distance ?**

Naruto regarda autour de lui avec un sourire empli de fierté, son village avait pratiquement été détruit en totalité lors de l'attaque de l'Akatsuki, Pein avait fait de graves dégâts mais maintenant le village c'était relevé, et il le trouvait plus beau que jamais. Les villages cachés alliés leurs avaient envoyés des ouvriers pour les aider dans leur reconstruction, et les ninjas de Konoha était pour la plupart rester au village pour aider au mieux les habitants alors que d'autres continuaient d'exécuter des missions pour ne pas « perdre la face ». Aujourd'hui cela faisait un mois jours pour jours que la reconstruction était terminée, pour célébrer ce renouveau Tsunade avait décidé de faire une fête en l'honneur de la renaissance du village caché, ainsi tous les habitants, ninjas compris attendaient impatiemment la tombé de la nuit qui annoncerait les débuts des festivités. Les alliés qui leurs avaient prêtés mains fortes lors de la reconstruction étaient également arrivés, du moins pour ceux qui avaient pu et voulut se déplacer…

Ainsi une importante délégation de Suna, logeaient maintenant dans une résidence non loin de l'ancien quartier Uchiwa , quartier qui avait été détruit lors de l'attaque mais qui n'avait pas été reconstruit, un parc faisant office de mémorial avait remplacé le sinistre lieu. Les yeux de Naruto se portèrent sur la résidence qui abritait les envoyés de Suna, il espérait sans trop de conviction que Gaara s'y trouverai, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et son « ami » lui manquait… Le jeune homme se détourna de sa fenêtre, pour regarder son appartement, après de nombreuses demandes de Sakura il avait finalement accepté de le ranger et il devait avouer que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi ! Il venait d'emménager dans un appartement plus grand que le précédent, bien sûr il n'était pas immense mais il lui convenait parfaitement ! Après tout il était seul, pourquoi aurait-il eut besoin de quelque chose de grand ? Il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux, oui, il était seul… Le jeune ninja c'était rendu compte il y a quelque temps déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de relations durables avec des filles, en fait, il ne pouvait pas avoir de relation du tout… Elles ne l'intéressaient tout bonnement pas ! Pourtant quand il était plus jeune, il se faisait une joie de se cacher dans les vestiaires des femmes pour les observer, mais à l'heure actuelle il se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait fait que parce qu'il était poussé par une curiosité toute enfantine, s'informant comme il pouvait sur ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, créant ainsi ses premiers _sexy jutsu_… L'adolescent sourit et monta à la mezzanine qui menait à sa chambre pour prendre quelques vêtements avant de redescendre pour s'engouffrer dans sa salle de bains. Oui, il avait eut une façon bien à lui de s'éduquer et cela lui avait apporté pas mal de problèmes d'ailleurs ! Puis il avait rencontré Sakura, la jeune fille était devenu sa coéquipière et il c'était pris au jeu de la draguer, comme le faisait déjà certain garçon de son âge. Il l'avait fait avec un amusement certain, considérant comme une petite victoire personnelle les fois où elle acceptait ses rendez-vous, mais peu à peu alors qu'il grandissait il se rendait compte qu'il n'éprouvait rien d'autre pour elle qu'une forte amitié… Sa meilleure amie, un peu comme ce qu'il imaginait ressentir s'il avait eu une sœur en réalité.

Le blond alluma la douche et se glissa sous le jet avec lenteur. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé… Elle ne l'avait jamais attiré alors que c'était sans doute une des plus jolies filles du village, du moins d'après Kiba. C'était le jour ou Kiba lui avait dit ça qu'il c'était mis à se poser des questions, pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas attiré par la plus jolie fille du village ? Naruto ferma les yeux en se rappelant ce qu'il trouvait être un des plus gênants passages de sa courte vie…

_Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji et Lee se reposaient dans les sources chaudes après un entraînement commun quand Kiba releva la tête et les regarda avec un sourire._

_J'ai parlé avec Hinata, elle a fini par accepté de venir dîner avec moi demain soir ! lança-t 'il satisfait._

_Depuis le temps que tu lui cours après ! se moqua Choji _

_Félicitations ! cria Lee avec son entrain habituelle._

_Cool, lâcha Shikamaru en regardant les nuages, la tête appuyée sur le rebord_

_C'est bien, aquiesca le blond avec un sourire._

_Kiba lui lança un regard avant de demander aves prudence._

_Ce ne te déranges pas ?_

_Bien sûr que non voyons ! Et puis j'ai rien à dire, si elle a accepté c'est que tu dois lui plaire, non ?_

_Le ninja brun soupira visiblement soulagé et sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se remettre contre le mur._

_Et toi Naruto avec Sakura ça avance ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Bah elle a accepté de sortir avec toi ? éclaircit Choji devant son air perdu._

_Mais non ! On est juste amis !_

_Les garçons autour du blond semblèrent surpris de sa réponse et même Shikamaru daigna lever la tête._

_Tu veux dire, que depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez, et le temps que vous passez seuls ensemble, y a jamais rien eut ? répéta Kiba avec surprise._

_Lee le regarda avec attention, si il n'y avait rien entre le blond et elle, il avait peut-être sa chance !_

_Eh bien, on n'est pas si seul que vous semblez le croire… y a Kakashi, Yamato, Sai…._

_Mais tu n'as jamais rien tenté ? demanda cette fois Shika intrigué._

_Nan ! s'écria le blond outré. C'est ma meilleure amie ! J'ai aucune envie de me mettre à la draguer ou quoique ce soit !_

_Les garçons le dévisagèrent avec surprise alors qu'il se laissait flotter doucement._

_Je l'aurai jamais cru !_

_Naruto se redressa pour observer Lee._

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Naruto, sakura est certainement une des plus jolies filles du villages, et tu ne l'as jamais regardé autrement que comme une amie… j'en reviens pas… murmura Kiba._

_De fins sourcils blonds se haussèrent face à cette réponse et il sourit._

_Je pense pas que ce soit mon genre c'est tout !_

_Le blond réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire et s'approuva mentalement, après tout comme tout adolescent il lui arrivait de faire des rêves érotiques et aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne sa partenaire n'abordait jamais une poitrine aussi imposante que celle de son amie ! Non en fait Naruto sourit légèrement en revoyant le corps qu'il embrassait dans son rêves, finement musclé, elle ne s'encombrait pas de poitrine superflu ! Non, son fantasme avait de puissant pectoraux, et des abdo admirables ainsi que de larges mains qui n'hésitaient pas à le caresser… Il revient sur terre quand Kiba se dressa hors du bain pour attraper la bouteille d'eau à quelques mètres de là… Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit les gouttelettes d'eau dégouliner du torse de son ami pour s'engouffrer dans la petite serviette qui camouflait son sexe… Devant ses abdos qui se contractai pendant qu'il se penchait pour attraper sa bouteil Naruto sentit sa virilité se réveiller et rougit furieusement avant de se forcer à se détourner… Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était … non ce n'était pas possible… puis ne pouvant nier l'évidence il soupira, il était belle et bien rentré en érection devant un autre garçon…_

_Ouais, pas ton genre du tout à ce que je vois._

_Naruto sursauta en voyant Shikamaru à quelques centimètres affichant un sourire clairement amusé._

Le jeune homme attrapa son gel douche en tentant de penser à autre chose, oui ce jours-là il c'était pris la honte de sa vie, mais heureusement pour lui Shika n'avait rien dit. Ce jours fut aussi marqué comme le_ Jours de la Révélation, _il n'en avait pas parlé bien sur… qui se serait vanté d'être gay, hein ? Puis quelques jours plus tard, Shikamaru était venu lui parler, d'après lui il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir, après tout ce n'était pas un crime du moment qu'il ne se mettait pas en tête de violer tous les garçons qu'il verrait passer !

Peu à peu il c'était sentit plus à l'aise et avait arrêté d'éviter tous les garçons qu'il voyait, il devait même avouer qu'il en avait regardé plus d'un mais allez plus loin ne le tentait pas vraiment… Pourquoi aurait-il essayé de draguer un garçon, de le séduire alors qu'il n'en était pas amoureux ? Non, il faisait peut être les choses à l'envers du moins pour Shikamaru, mais il préférait attendre de rencontrer la « bonne personne » plutôt que de draguer à tout va et de se prendre des râteaux qui le toucherai bien plus que tous ceux de Sakura réunis…

Et puis vient le jour d'une mission à Suna, elle était simple et d'une facilité déconcertante, il devait juste amener au Kazekage un message officiel, mais ne pouvant prendre le risque qu'il se fasse intercepter Tsunade l'avait envoyé et lui avait demandé d'attendre la bas la réponse pour repartir avec. C'était durant cette mission qu'il avait embrassé un garçon pour la première fois, c'est durant cette mission qu'il comprit à qui appartenait les mains dont il avait tant rêvé… Avant de pouvoir répondre au message Gaara devait se mettre d'accord avec le conseil, cela pris une semaine avant d'avoir une réponse convenable pour l'envoyer à l'Hokage. Durant cette semaine quand Gaara n'était pas en conseil, il montrait à Naruto les endroits intéressants et plaisants de Suna. Un jour alors qu'il l'entraînait dans un nouvel endroit ils furent surpris par une bourrasque de sable, pour éviter d'en avoir dans le visage Naruto se retourna mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se mettre dos au vent, un épais mur de sable les protégeait du vent violent. Un sourire enfantin se dessina sur les lèvres du blond alors que Gaara esquissa un léger sourire en le regardant. Le silence se fit alors qu'ils étaient protégés dans cette grande bulle de sable, et les deux garçons ne se quittait pas des yeux… Puis sans s'en rendre réellement compte le jeune homme blond esquissa un mouvement vers l'avant, Gaara faisant la même chose tous deux se retrouvèrent plus proche qu'ils ne l'auraient cru et leur souffle se mêla alors qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Sentant son souffle sur ses lèvres Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'y passer sa langue, quelque peu nerveux de cette proximité. A la vue de ce petit morceau de chaire rose Gaara sembla se décider et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Ils se regardèrent avec attention et alors que le Kazekage reculait déçu de son manque de réactions, Naruto l'attrapa doucement pour l'embrasser avec douceur, le baiser se fit plus approfondit et tendre les faisant tout deux sourires quand ils se séparèrent. Le reste du séjour à Suna ressemblait plus à une partie de cache-cache avec les gardes et les proches du Kazekage, dès que les deux garçons avaient un moment de libre ils en profitaient pour s'embrasser, s'enlacer, tout deux conscient qu'ils devraient bientôt se séparer lorsque Naruto rejoindrait son village… Les proches de Gaara avaient des doutes mais ne dirent rien par respect pour eux, ils ne purent néanmoins pas être aveugle au regard de pur douleur qui sembla animer leur chef quand la silhouette du ninja de Konoha disparut… De même qu'ils n'avaient pu manquer les yeux rougis dudit ninja quand il leur avait dit au revoir…

Naruto chassa ses sombres pensées et sourit en commençant à s'habiller. Gaara et lui avait gardé contact aussi souvent que cela leur avait été possible. Profitant des courriers officiels, Gaara avait glissé à l'intérieur des messages pour le jeune blond, à la plus grande surprise de Tsunade, qui lui avait transmis les petites lettes mais sans poser de questions, ni les ouvrir comme il était indiqué à la fin du courrier officiel… Naruto ne pouvant pas répondre de la même façon lui avait répondu par le biais des messagers grenouilles et ainsi durant de long mois les deux garçons avait communiqué du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, essayant ainsi d'oublier le manque qu'ils ressentaient…

Naruto s'observa un instant dans le miroir avant d'être satisfait de son reflet, et sortit de son appartement pour se diriger vers le lieu ou aurait lieu la fête. Gaara ne lui avait pas dit s'il viendrai, la crainte d'une attaque sur Suna était élevé mais le blond gardait espoir… Même s'il n'était pas là, il y aurait forcément Témari, elle s'occupait des relations diplomatique Suna/Konoha… Elle pourrait lui donner des nouvelles fraiches de lui ! Ce fut donc avec un léger sourire que Naruto avança dans les rues récemment refaites de Konoha pour aller jusqu'à la grande place ou aurait lieu la soirée.

_Bon bah voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de « Amour Longue Distance », on peut aussi le considérer comme un prologue^^. L'histoire va se mettre en place d'içi peu alors surtout n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de votre point de vue sur ce début par une petite review )_

_Zaarel'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Saluuuuuuuuuuuut ! ^^_

_Voila la suite de cette histoire, j'espère que cela vous plaira!_

_Les chapitres resteront je pense de cette longueurs mais seront publiés un peu plus rapidement, bonne lecture!_

_( je suis désolée Misa Fab si j'ai été longue a publier la suite :s)_

* * *

><p>Gaara évoluait avec gêne entre les danseurs, il n'était pas habituer à être aussi proche de la foule, son rang de Kazekage lui permettait de tenir la foule en respect à quelques mètres de lui habituellement… Mais là, c'était totalement différent, totalement nouveau… Des couples dansaient, avec plus ou moins d'énergie ou de sensualité et le jeune homme ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place. Quelle idée avait-il eut de traverser la piste de danse pour rejoindre l'Hokage ? D'accord Tsunade lui avait demandé de la rejoindre dès qu'il était arrivé sur la grande place réaménagée mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, cela ne voulait sans doute pas dire de la rejoindre<strong> immédiatement<strong>, il aurait pu rendre le temps de contourner la foule de danseurs au lieu de foncé dans le tas comme un idiot… Oui idiot il l'avait été à de nombreuses reprises déjà cette soirée… Tout d'abord lorsque Kankurô, lui avait demandé conseil, sur sa tenue… Gaara n'en revenait toujours pas ! Comment son frère ainé avait-il pu penser un instant qu'il pourrait le conseiller sur des vêtements ? Mais le jeune homme avait été encore plus mortifié quand Kankurô lui avait expliqué qu'étant donné que l'Hokage les avaient prié de mettre une tenue civile, il ne savait pas quoi porter, ou plutôt si mais la question qui semblait tarauder le brun était : avec une tenue décontracté pouvait-il se permettre son habituel maquillage ou cela serait mal vu ? Mais le chef de village ne l'écoutait déjà plus… il n'avait pas pensé à une tenue particulière… à vrai dire il lui avait semblé plus que logique qu'il porterait la tenue officiel du Kazekage, c'était après tout une fête officielle, non… ? Mais au vu du regard découragé que lui avait lancé son frère il dû admettre qu'il s'était trompé et un branle-bas-de-combat avait été déclenché par le jeune homme, ainsi Gaara avait dû pendant près de deux heures subir les éclats de son frère et de sa sœur bien décidés à s'occuper des vêtements de leur petit frère qui les regardait avec étonnement se disputer sur la couleur d'une chemise…

Il arriva enfin à s'extirper de la foule pour rejoindre la femme qui l'attendait avec un verre à la main et un immense sourire. La blonde était dans un fauteuil roulant depuis l'attaque dont elle avait eût du mal à se remettre, et suivait une rééducation poussée, néanmoins cela ne semblait pas l'affecter le moins du monde et c'est avec un sourire appréciateur qu'elle tendit son verre au Kazekage. Elle le remercia d'être venu et ils parlèrent pendant un moment, le jeune homme n'osant pas se défiler, bien conscient que sa place était avec l'Hokage pour cette soirée, mais n'attendant que le moment où il pourrait enfin voir un autre blond… Son regard se perdit dans la foule quand il remarqua la chevelure rose de Sakura un peu plus loin, de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir beaucoup plus mais il reconnut les cheveux blonds qui l'accompagnaient… Témari sembla alors jaillir de la foule, entraînant dans son sillage Shikamaru, qui semblait quelque peu ennuyé et Gaara devina sans peine que ce n'était pas la première fois de la soirée que sa sœur l'emmenait voir différentes personnes.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de conversation, le Kazekage se sentait un peu perdu et son homologue féminin sembla s'en rendre compte car avec un sourire elle lui proposa d'aller s'amuser et profiter de la soirée. Avant même que Gaara n'ai pu répondre quoique ce soit elle avait attrapé un nouveau verre et maniant habilement son fauteuil c'était éloignée d'eux en apostrophant Kakashi avec qui elle engagea aussitôt la conversation. A la surprise de Gaara, le ninja copieur était parvenu à mettre une tenue civile tout en gardant son habituel masque sur le visage. Gaara sentit alors sa sœur le pousser vers la foule un peu plus loin et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de l'endroit où il avait été entraîner Témari se penchait déjà pour enlacer joyeusement Naruto. Lui-même s'empressa de saluer Sakura et le jeune garçon qui les accompagnait.

-Konohamaru, je te présente Gaara, le Kazekage ! dit Naruto au jeune garçon en posant la main sur son épaule. Les yeux du brun s'ouvrir en grand alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme qui l'avait menacé il y bien longtemps, et il inclina la tête respectueusement.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Naruto, sous l'éclairage tamisé le blond semblait rayonner de mille feux…. Le jeune jinchuriki était magnifique, Gaara se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sans sa tenue de ninja… il ne portait même pas son bandeau ! Sa chemise bleu claire était assortie à ses yeux et il avait mis un pantalon blanc à la place de ses habituels joggings…. Ses petits changements auraient pu passer inaperçu ou passer comme insignifiants mais le kage ne pouvait détourner son regard de son ami. Une discussion commença alors, principalement alimentée par Sakura et Témari, Shikamaru dévisagea un instant les deux autres adolescents qui lui faisaient face et eut un léger sourire, se souvenant parfaitement de l'état d'excitation dans lequel il avait trouvé Naruto en début d'après-midi et il commençait à se douter de la cause…

-Je vais nous chercher un truc à boire.

Il s'éclipsa aussitôt et Konohamaru n'y tenant plus donna un coup de coude à Naruto.

-Vous voulez vraiment restez là ? Le buffet et de l'autre côté !

Le blond regarda son ami avec un sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant de poser doucement sa main sur le coude du kage pour l'entraîner à la suite du petit brun à travers la foule qui semblait croître de minutes en minutes. La main du blond descendit lentement le long du bras du jeune homme et ses doigts encerclèrent son poignet avec douceur, la foule compact autour d'eux leur permettait ce simple geste qui bien qu'anodin embrasa le Kazekage. Le buffet apparu alors et les deux jeunes hommes s'extirpèrent des danseurs leurs mains se frôlèrent alors qu'ils se séparaient en quelques instants plus tard Shikamaru réapparut tenant entre ses doigts plusieurs verres en équilibre instable, chacun s'empressa de prendre sa consommation et Konohamaru râla d'être le seul à ne pas avoir le droit à de l'alcool.

-La dernière fois que tu as bu de l'alcool Konohamaru j'ai dû te ramener et te coucher avant la fin de la soirée ! lui rappela Naruto avec un sourire goguenard.

Outré le garçon lança un regard noir a l'adolescent.

-C'est normal, c'était la première fois ! Si on me laisse pas l'occasion de m'habituer c'est sûr que je risque pas de tenir l'alcool !

Shikamaru sourit et lui tendit son propre verre, les yeux du garçon s'agrandir et alors qu'il faisait mine de tendre la main vers le verre du ninja celui-ci ramena son verre à lui avec un léger rire.

-Tu crois quoi ? C'est pas à 12 ans qu'on va te laisser boire ! En plus je sens que si je te passe mon verre c'est moi qui vais devoir aller te border et ça… pas question !

-Kazekage ? Tenta-il au bout de plusieurs minutes de calme relatif.

Gaara haussa un sourcil en regardant l'enfant devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Naruto dans sa façon de se comporter, du moins il lui ressemblait quand Naruto était plus jeune…. S'il fut surpris de se voir lui aussi demander son verre il ne le montra pas et se contenta de dévisager le garçon qui sembla soudain mal à l'aise.

-Vous êtes tous naz, grommela-t-il e se penchant pour prendre une poigné de chips sur la table.

Naruto éclata alors de rire et se tourna vers les deux ninjas leurs proposa d'aller sur la piste. Shikamaru refusa tout net mais Témari choisit ce moment-là pour réapparaître et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Sakura leur sourit depuis la piste où elle se déhanchait à côté de Lee qui semblait être en cet instant le plus heureux des hommes. Le regard de Naruto se posa sur le séduisant jeune homme à ses côtés et il lui sourit en penchant la tête vers la piste. Gaara ne savait pas danser, il n'en avait même pas la moindre envie d'ailleurs mais l'étincelle qui rayonnait dans le regard de Naruto sembla lui faire perdre ses moyens et il acquiesça en silence, Naruto commença à s'avancer vers la piste et Gaara tendit discrètement son verre à Konohamaru qui était resté près du buffet. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise et un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il l'attrapait avec empressement. Le jeune homme roux se retrouva un instant plus tard aux côtés du jinchuriki en plein cœur de la foule… Il ne s'était jamais aussi senti mal à l'aise…

-Dis-toi qu'il y a tellement de monde autour que personne ne te vois, ils ont tellement de choses à regarder, pourquoi te regarderaient-ils en particulier ?

Le souffle du blond à son oreille le fit frissonner et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

-Quoique s'ils le font je ne pourrai que les comprendre….

Les yeux du jeune homme s'arrêtèrent un instant sur ses lèvres avant de baisser la tête en souriant. Naruto attrapa ses mains et le fit danser, un peu de la même manière que l'on faisait danser les enfants mais il se dégageait de lui une telle sensualité que cela donnait le change. Leurs corps se frôlaient par moments et durant ses brefs instants les deux adolescents se consumaient de l'intérieur…. C'était une torture de ne faire que l'effleurer là où il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui, il dû se retenir de gémir quand il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres alors qu'il c'était soudainement rapprocher de lui … La main de Naruto s'attarda un instant dans le creux de ses reins avant de glisser autour de sa taille et de retourner près de son propre corps. Gaara n'en pouvait plus de le voir se mouvoir de façon aussi suggestive comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, il ne pouvait rester de marbre face aux regards brulants du jeune homme.

-Je retourne près du buffet, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque qui le surpris. Sans attendre il se détourna du corps de son _ami_ et s'échappa de la piste de dance qui lui semblait désormais être un lieu de débauche sans nom… Il retrouva sans mal Konohamaru tranquillement assis aux côtés d'une jeune fille rousse. Celle-ci ne le remarqua pas trop occuper à parler à son ami qui semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur son tabouret…

-Kazekage ! Le cri du garçon devant lui le ramène sur terre et il se penche vers le jeune ninja, celui-ci lui sourit.

-merci, pour le verre … c'était bon !

Konohamaru se mit à sourire puis rit doucement en se balançant sur son tabouret. Gaara était plus que surpris, il était dans cet état à cause d'un seul verre ? Mais comment…

-J'étais sûr que tu lui passerais ! Il ne supporte vraiment pas l'alcool… On dirait Lee…

Gaara tourna la tête vers Naruto qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, son odeur lui parvenait distinctement et un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

-T'inquiètes pas Mogi, fit le jeune homme a l'intention de la jeune fille. On va le ramener, et il va s'endormir comme un bébé ! Vas t'amuser !

La jeune rousse regarda un instant son ami avant de se lever et de rejoindre une autre fille un peu plus loin. Le blond se pencha sur le jeune adolescent et l'aida à se relever et glissa son bras autour de la taille du garçon que chancelai en souriant. Konohamaru l'attrapa par le cou et se laissa entraîner plus loin.

-Gaara ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il est dans cet état alors viens m'aider !

Après avoir ramené le jeune garçon chez lui et l'avoir couché sur le canapé Naruto recouvrit le corps de Konohamaru d'une couverture et entraina Gaara dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes la musique de la fête leur parvenait en bruits étouffés. Gaara observa son compagnon a la dérobé et après s'être rapidement assuré que personne n'était aux alentours il s'approcha de lui. Doucement il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gardant les yeux ouvert Gaara admira le garçon à ses côtés, ses yeux étaient clos et ses joues légèrement rougies, il était magnifique…. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent peu à peu et les bras de Naruto s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de son petit ami l'attirant contre le portail d'une maison. Gaara s'écarta à regrets et posa son front contre celui du blond, il repris une brusque inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés et murmura d'une voix tremblante.

-Si aucun de nous deux ne retourne à la soirée on va avoir des problèmes…

Il en imaginait très bien un d'ailleurs…. Sa sœur lui hurlant dessus qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés, depuis peu elle s'était véritablement « lâchée » et prenait son rôle de grande sœur très à cœur, parvenant même à entraîner Kankurô dans ses délires de protection…. Naruto lui jeta un regard brillant avant de sourire et de le pousser pour avoir plus d'espace, quelques instants plus tard deux clones se tenaient de chaque côtés de lui. Gaara haussa un sourcil et sourit quand l'un d'eux pris son apparence.

-Ils vont aller à la fête, danser, puis curieusement ils seront fatigués et iront se coucher chacun de leur cotés !

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase les deux clones échangèrent un sourire et partirent en direction de la musique. Le blond se colla au Kazekage et en souriant l'entraîna en direction de son nouvel appartement, pour une fois il était content que son immeuble ne se trouvait pas en plein centre-ville mais dans une petite rue assez discrète…

_La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder, j'éspère que ça vous a suffisament plus pour laisser une petite review, _

_Je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il y a dû avoir, j'ai assez de mal à le voir moi même et je ne suis pas vraiment douée avec la ponctuation ( toutes mes excuses -' )_

_A la prochaine_

_Zaarel 3 ._


	3. Chapter 3

_Helllooooooooooooooooooooooo !_

_Tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour publier ce chapitre, mais je dois avouer que je ne savais pas comment écrire certains passages et je les ai changé a de nombreuses reprises pour être sûr qu'ils conviennent bien !_

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir_

_Bon en bref, maintenant il est là il est tout beau, voici le chapitre 3 !_

En sentant le soleil sur son visage Naruto plissa les yeux et se tourna vivement pour n'être plus agressé par la lumière. Une main se posa soudainement sur sa hanche et le déplaça de quelques centimètres pour le rapprocher du corps à ses côtés. Le jeune homme sourit et se blottit instantanément contre le corps de son amant. Papillonnant des yeux Naruto vit que Gaara s'était déjà rendormit et soupira doucement, leurs retrouvailles c'étaient fêté jusque tard dans la nuit et le jeune homme sentait déjà quelques courbatures parcourir son corps, néanmoins un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres alors que Gaara marmonna quelques chose dans son sommeil en le tirant davantage vers lui. Ils l'avaient fait pour la première fois hier… Les joues du ninja se colorèrent alors qu'il eut sourire attendri. Il avait souvent pensé faire l'amour mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela de cette façon ! Gaara semblait savoir tout un tas de choses à ce sujet et l'avait guidé à la perfection, bien qu'il lui ait avoué plus tard qu'il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine…

Un oiseau chanta doucement faisant sursauter le blond perdu dans ses pensées il jeta un coup d'œil affolé au réveil et fit surpris de voir qu'il était à peine sept heures, son amant lui avait dit hier qu'il ne devrait pas s'attarder car il avait une réunion avec Tsunade aux alentours de onze heures et apparemment sa sœur comptait le réveiller a neuf pour qu'ils aient le temps de se préparer et de revoir certain détails avant leur entrevu… Un coup violent frappé contre la porte fit bondir Gaara qui s'empara d'un kunai posé sur la table de chevet. A moitié dresser dans le lit, il fixait la porte ne prenant pas en compte sa nudité. Naruto regarda par-dessus la petite barrière délimitant la mezzanine et observa un instant son salon avant de se lever .La porte avait tremblé comme elle le faisait si souvent quand Sakura pressée de lui parler s'acharnait sur sa pauvre porte d'entrée.

-J'arrive Sakura-chan ! cria-t-il en attrapant le premier pantalon qu'il vit par terre. Il sourit à son petit ami et l'incita à se rallonger pour qu'on ne le voit pas depuis l'entrée et descendit rapidement ouvrir.

Otant en vitesse les verrous il entrouvrit prudemment la porte et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Sakura avant que celle-ci ouvre la porte en grand, le faisant ainsi reculer de plusieurs mètres. Elle entra suivit de Yamato, Kakashi et Sai avant de se figer et de le dévisager.

-Euh Naruto… fit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui ? Qu'est- ce qu'il y a, s'inquiéta-t-il devant le silence des quatre intrus.

Pour seule réponse Kakashi eut un petit rire avant de pencher la tête vers le reste du salon, le jeune homme observa son intérieur avec circonspection, il avait tout rangé et nettoyer la veille, il ne voyait pas le problème ! Mis à part ses vêtements et ceux de Gaara qui avaient été jetés dans la hâte tout était nickel ! Et franchement, ils avaient tous déjà vu son appartement beaucoup plus désordonné, ce n'était quand même pas ça qui les gênaient ! Il observa d'un œil critique les chaussures qui trainaient, pulls, chemises et tee-shirt dans le salon et rougit quelque peu en voyant son pantalon dans les escaliers lui faisant discrètement comprendre qu'il avait celui de Gaara sur lui.

-Euh… vous vouliez quelque chose de précis, finit-il par demander à Yamato.

Celui-ci acquiesça mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre Sakura le coupa.

-Gaara-san a disparu ! On l'a vu hier à la fête et d'après les gardes qui surveillaient la résidence de la délégation il est rentré dans la demeure mise à sa disposition mais il n'y est plus ! Tous les ninjas sont demandés le plus rapidement possible auprès de Tsunade pour lancer des recherches !

- La délégation est totalement fermée, apparemment ils craignaient une attaque de l'Akatsuki ou d'un groupe qui serait opposé à Gaara-kun. Le Kazekage ne devait pas venir à l'origine mais il semblerait qu'il ait réussi à les convaincre… Là ils sont totalement paniqués et….

-Merde ! La voix de Gaara coupa celle de Kakashi et un silence choqué flotta quelques instants sur la pièce alors que le roux s'habillait rapidement. Il apparut aux yeux de tous quelques secondes plus tard avec un jogging de Naruto et un tee-shirt a la main. Alors qu'il l'enfilait en descendant les marches le ninja sentit tous les regards se braquer sur lui et crispé il les salua d'un signe de tête avant d'enfiler rapidement ses chaussures.

-Je vais me dépêcher de rejoindre mes hommes pour les calmer, il prononça cela d'une voix égale et quitta l'appartement après avoir échanger un regard avec son amant.

Celui-ci rougit en sentant ses coéquipiers le dévisager plus ou moins discrètement et songea à démentir la relation qu'ils lui prêtaient sans aucun doute avec le Kazekage mais soupira légèrement.

-Normalement Témari devait venir le réveiller à neuf heures pour discuter d'une réunion avec Tsunade, il aura eu tout le temps nécessaire pour rentrer sans se faire voir… avoua-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

-Oh, Naruto, tu nous auras vraiment tout fais s'exclamai Yamato soudainement avec un air désappointé.

Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose puis soupira avant de lever les yeux vers Kakashi qui l'observait en silence, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Nous devrions aller voir nous-même Tsunade-sama pour la prévenir du fin mot de l'histoire avant que tout ne dégénère, tu as cinq minutes pour aller prendre une douche et t'habiller avant qu'on aille à son bureau.

Naruto acquiesça et évitant le regard de Sakura remonta a la mezzanine chercher quelque vêtements avant de redescendre s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Il prit une douche rapide et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses courbatures le faisaient de moins en moins souffrir sans aucun doute une des conséquences, pour une fois bénéfique, de devoir supporte Kyubi à longueur de journées. Il rejoignit ses coéquipiers au salon aussitôt vêtu et les suivit à l'extérieur. Arrivés au bureau de l'Hokage Naruto se sentit plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, pourtant combien de fois Tsunade lui avait-elle remonté les bretelles après ces trop nombreuses boulettes…

Peu de monde était présents mais c'était déjà trop au goût du blond que ne savait pas où regarder, Shikamaru était adossé au mur du fond alors que Neji et Lee se tenaient près de la fenêtre Hinata à leurs côtés. Trois anbu entouraient Tsunade et Shizune.

-Tsunade-sama, il est inutile de poursuivre les recherches, le Kazekage est retourné calmer les siens, annoncé Sakura d'une voix hésitante.

La blonde fronça les sourcils attendant visiblement une explication plus claire.

-Il n'a jamais quitté le village, il était avec Naruto, signala Yamato calmement.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le sus nommé qui incroyablement gêné ne savait plus où se mette.

-Naruto ? répéta alors Tsunade visiblement surprise, que faisiez-vous à sept heures du matin qui soit si secret que le Kage ne juge pas souhaitable de signaler son absence ? Son ton à la fois inquiet et suspicieux fit foncer les sourcils du jeune homme.

Bon sang, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal pourquoi le regardait-elle avec appréhension, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Ce n'est pas comme si il allait trahir Konoha et partir avec le Kazekage ! C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que c'était sans doute ce à quoi elle pensait, il c'était quelque peu détacher de ses amis ses derniers temps et préférait réaliser ses missions seul dans la mesure du possible, de plus c'était Tsunade qui lui faisait passer les lettres de Gaara sans en savoir le contenu, cela devait sans aucune doute paraître suspect…

-En fait, il a passé la nuit chez moi, dis simplement le jeune homme en espérant que cela l'apaiserait et qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers ne ferait allusion au fait qu'il n'avait pas seulement passé la nuit chez lui en tant que « vieil ami »…

-Mais il a été vu hier soir rentrant dans la résidence réservée aux ambassadeurs de Suna, argua Lee.

Naruto ferma les yeux un instant imaginant divers scenario où Lee mourrait étouffé dans sa combinaison avant de soupirer et d'avouer :

-C'était un de mes clones…

A ce moment-là un silence plana quelques instant dans le bureau et le jeune homme ne se fit plus aucune illusion, s'il avait au début cru pouvoir cacher sa relation avec Gaara maintenant il ne pourrait plus, c'était une chose dont il fut certain à la vue du visage fermer de son Kage.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille Naruto, siffla t'elle d'une voix froide.

Avalant avec difficulté sa salive devant le regard tueur de la femme il murmura doucement.

-Il s'ennuyait à la fête, et on ne c'était pas vu depuis longtemps mais on savait que si aucun de nous deux ne revenait à la soirée au bout d'un moment on se poserait des questions, alors j'ai fait deux clones pour s'y rendre à nos place et on est allé chez moi…

Le regard de l'Hokage se fit hésitant, de toute évidence elle ne savait pas si il fallait le croire ou non et se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ça, son questionnement intérieur fut résolu quand Kakashi pris la parole.

-Ils sont amants.

Trois mots, trois simples mots qui fit basculer le monde de Naruto. Les yeux de Tsunade s'agrandirent l'espace d'un instant, la bouche de Shizune forma un « OH » silencieux alors que Lee poussait une petite exclamation, les autres restèrent de marbre…

-Naruto… ?

-C'est vrai, dit-il doucement, s'attendant déjà à de multiples reproches.

-Depuis combien de temps cela dur-t-il ?

-Hum…, se mâchonnant la lèvre Naruto fixa la carte du pays du feu se trouvant derrière son Hokage avant de finir par avouer, quatre mois… Ma dernière mission à Suna, clarifia-t-il en la voyant froncer les sourcils.

Elle l'observa avant de réaliser soudainement :

-Les lettres ! Elles n'avaient rien d'officielles n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme rougit quelque peu avant de consentir avec un sourie gêné.

« Kami sama, Naruto… C'est le genre de choses dont tu devrais me parler… Je ne te dis pas ça en tant qu'amie Naruto, le coupa-t-elle en le voyant près à parler, je te dis ça en tant qu'Hokage !

Ce n'est pas gênant quand un ninja se met en couple avec un civil, ça peut commencer à le devenir quand deux ninjas se mettent ensemble, mais avec l'habitude les problèmes que cela peut engendré se règlent facilement… Mais quand un ninja se met en couple avec un ninja d'un autre pays cela provoque des problèmes non négligeables ! »

Le blond ferma les yeux attendant la suite crispé.

-Que diable feras-tu si une guerre éclate entre Konoha et Suna ? Es-tu prêt à prendre les armes contre ton amant ! Préfèreras-tu le rejoindre plutôt que devoir te battre contre lui et trahir ton pays?

Se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang il tenta d'une voix faible.

-Ils sont nos alliés…

-Mais pour combien de temps ? On ne peut être sûr de rien…

Voyant l'air blessé du jeune homme en face d'elle Tsunade repris d'une voix douce.

-Naruto, ce n'est pas contre toi, ni même contre Gaara-kun, c'est sans aucun doute un jeune homme charmant… Mais tu dois comprendre, ce n'est pas d'un simple ninja dont tu t'es amouraché, c'est du Kage d'un pays allié.

-Cela pourrait renforcer les liens entre nos deux pays, tenta le jeune homme.

Sakura serra les poings en retenant ses larmes, la douleur qui apparaissait peu à peu chez Naruto la touchait énormément. Il n'avait jamais eu de petites amies, il n'avait jamais semblé s'y intéressé sérieusement depuis qu'il était revenu de son entraînement avec Jiraya mais maintenant qu'elle en comprenait la cause elle ne pouvait que comprendre à quel point il devait souffrir des parole de son mentor…

-Peut-être mais dans ce cas, imagine ce qu'il se passerait en cas de rupture ?

-Mais, le murmure de Naruto mourut dans sa gorge au moment où l'ont frappa à la porte.

Un anbu entra et informa que le kazekage ainsi que son escorte demandait la permission d'entrer. Tsunade lança un regard hésitant vers Naruto avant d'un signe de tête accepté de les laisser entrer.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Gaara remarqua la posture crispée de son amant, son dos droit, ses doigts légèrement repliés sans toutefois former un poing, il comprit aussitôt qu'il avait dû plus ou moins contre son gré parler de leur relation… Lui-même en avait parlé à Témari dès son arrivée, lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle mette tout le village sens dessus dessous aussi rapidement. Il lui avait également fait comprendre que si Naruto avait des problèmes à cause de ça, ce serait sur elle qu'il passerait sa colère. Son comportement était puéril, il en était tout à fait conscient, mais il était simplement hors de question qu'il laisse tomber Naruto pour des futilités…

-Tsunade-sama, dit-il d'un hochement de tête, je vous prie de m'excuser pour le dérangement que vous à causer ma sœur, cela n'arrivera plus.

Naruto se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qui n'arriverai plus, Témari ne ferait plus ce genre de chose ou devait-il comprendre par-là que leur relation était fini ? Son cœur s'accéléra à a cette idée, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas maintenant…

-En effet j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus… De plus il n'est guère prudent que le Kazekage disparaisse de la sorte…

-Vous avez tout à fait raison, la coupa le jeune homme, a l'avenir cela ne se reproduira plus. Il est sans doute préférable que jusqu'à la fin de mon séjour ce soit Naruto qui se déplace jusqu'à ma résidence après tout il y sera tout autant en sécurité que n'importe où dans le village, voir même plus, et vous saurez de source sur où le trouver.

Tsunade regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle avec incrédulité, il ne présentait ses excuses que pour la forme et lui ordonnait implicitement de laisser un de ses meilleurs ninjas à ses côtés pour lui tenir compagnie la nuit ? Crispée elle lui lança un regard froid qui le laissa totalement indifférent.

-Naruto Uzumaki est un ninja, pas un peluche ou un gigolo, je suis persuadée que si vous vous ennuyer vous pourrez trouver votre bonheur dans un des clubs du village.

Quand la voix de Shizune retentit un silence pesant suivit, Tsunade c'était figée horrifiée bien sûr dans le fond elle était d'accord avec la jeune femme mais elle n'oubliait cependant pas les sentiments des jeunes hommes en face d'elle, après tout, si Gaara-kun avait été jusqu'à pendant des mois à envoyer des lettres à Naruto ce n'était pas simplement une histoire de coucherie. D'autant plus qu'elle était consciente que pour avoir agis et défendu ses actes comme il l'avait fait Naruto s'était réellement entiché du roux.

Le regard effroyable qui se posa sur Shizune poussa Tsunade à réagir rapidement, elle se leva et se plaça quelque peu devant la jeune femme. Elle n'oubliait pas QUI était le jeune homme en face d'elles et ne tenait pas en engagé un combat qu'elle n'était pas sur de gagné pour ce genre de raison…

-Je ne peux vous garantir que Naruto n'est pas de mission pendant ce laps de temps, il reste néanmoins libre durant son temps libre…

Naruto leva les yeux vers elle et la dévisagea avec incertitude… Elle lui avait pourtant clairement dit qu'elle était contre leur relation et elle changeait d'avis soudainement ? Le blond regarda un instant son amant avant de comprendre le pourquoi du silence qui se poursuivait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un tel regard… « Le » regard … Celui d'un tueur qu'il abordait constamment auparavant… Le blond leva alors le bras et posa simplement sa main sur celle de son petit ami, l'effet fut immédiat et Gaara tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant avec un brin d'inquiétude t beaucoup de tendresse. Ce changement radical surpris Kakashi autant que Tsunade, l'ancien anbu concentré sur les moindres gestes du kage pensa alors que les gens changeaient vraiment au contact de Naruto…

_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre !_

_Encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais euh… il était un peu plus long que les autres ? (hum… inutile de rappeler qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogues - -')_

_En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_A la prochaine, _

_Zaarel'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut ! Bonne année 2012 à vous ^^_

_Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à boucler celui-là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira =) _

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir lol désolée Misa Sab de t'avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps, mais au final il est un peu plus long que le précédent._

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture ^^_

Shikamaru pénétra dans le terrain d'entrainement numéro 7, il avança tranquillement vers la forêt qui le bordait et attendit un instant. Si le lieu semblait désert il n'étant pas dupe pour autant et savait très bien que Naruto s'y trouvait. A la fin de l'entretien avec Tsunade-sama, Naruto s'était empressé de s'éclipser pour échapper aux questions de Sakura, à vrai dire, il ne faisait que soupçonné que c'était pour ça mais il ne se trompait que rarement… Et quand il avait vu la jeune femme baissé la tête visiblement désemparé lorsque le blond était partit il c'était alors dit que les relations humaines étaient vraiment une chose complexe qui ne manquait pas de l'agacer…

Sakura n'avait pas vu que son meilleur ami était gay ? Cela la troublait à ce point ? Etait-ce le fait qu'il préfère partir sans lui parler qui la blessait ? Shikamaru soupira et leva la tête vers une branche élevée où le ninja c'était installé tranquillement. Adossé au tronc, une jambe ramenée contre lui, l'autre pendant dans le vide, Naruto regardait vers le village mais il ne semblait pas le voir. Il l'observa un instant et réalisa que Naruto était réellement une personne séduisante, il n'avait jamais prêté attention aux différentes classifications que s'amusait à faire les filles du village, mais s'il se souvenait bien, le blond était un des mieux noté… De grands yeux bleus se posèrent alors sur lui, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Silencieux les garçons se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes puis poussant un léger soupir le jinchuriki se laissa tomber de sa branche.

-Je ne devrais pas aller le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Inutile de lui demander de qui il parlait.

-Je comprends pas Baa-chan ! Elle me dit que c'est mal, que je ne devrais pas, puis devant lui elle lui dit que je peux faire ce qu'il me plait !

-On ne dit pas « non » à un kage.

-Est-ce que tout le monde vas toujours le voir de cette façon ? Le Kazekage point barre ?

Shikamaru souffla agacé, pourquoi c'était- il prit d'affection pour un tel idiot ? Il aurait mieux fait de rester avec Choji, au moins lui ne posait pas sans cesse des questions.

-Naruto, les autres n'ont pas la possibilité de le voir autrement, il est le chef d'un pays allié, un des ninjas les plus puissant et dangereux à l'heure actuelle.

Voyant que son ami restait silencieux, il se laissa tomber à terre a s'adossa à l'arbre où le blond était perché auparavant.

-D'un point de vue neutre, on peut comprendre le point de vue de l'Hokage. Tu es l'un des plus puissants ninjas de notre village, peut-être même le plus puissant quand tu allie le mode ermite à ton… surplus de chakra… et la fait que tu te rapproches à ce point d'un autre village peut en effrayé plus d'un.

-Tu dis ça comme si j'allai quitter Konoha ! Je ne trahirais jamais mon village, je pensai que depuis le temps vous auriez compris !

-Mais si tu devais choisir entre Gaara et ton village, que ferais-tu ?

Shikamaru regarda le jeune homme face à lui, il lui apparut alors tel être fragile, comme les constructions de verre qu'affectionnait sa mère, belle et solide de loin mais dès qu'on se rapproche on y découvre les fines nervures où il suffirait d'une pression pour que tout s'effondre entre ses doigts. Les yeux du blond brillaient quand il baissa la tête vers le sol.

-Je ne trahirais jamais mon village, répéta-t-il la voix brisée.

Naruto se passa les mains sur le visage avant de les glisser dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants sans s'en apercevoir.

-Tu préféreras être malheureux et faire ton devoir plutôt que d'être avec la personne que tu aimes ?

Naruto leva les yeux vers lui mais ne prononça pas un mot, le défiant du regard.

-Tu n'as jamais aimé faire les choses simplement ! Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Malgré la distance et tout ce qui vous sépare…

-Tu peux pas comprendre…

Surpris le jeune homme dévisagea son ami.

-Je peux peut-être essayer de comprendre ?

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais c'est dur tu sais… Il est comme moi ! Quand il n'est pas là je me sens si seul. Ca ne doit avoir aucun sens, après tout j'ai toujours habité seul mais là ce n'est plus pareil, je me sens comme vide… J'essaie de combler ce vide comme je peux, j'enchaîne les missions, je m'entraîne dès que j'ai du temps libre mais il y a toujours un moment où je dois rentrer chez moi, et à ce moment-là, je suis seul Shikamaru, plus seul que je ne l'ai été en 16 ans…

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne dise enfin ce qu'il pensait, doucement, presque un murmure, il n'avait pas peur d'être entendu souffler ce conseil contrariant les volontés de leurs chef, non ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là mais plutôt quelque chose approchant du respect…

- Vas-y, rejoins le Naruto. Tu en as le droit, plus que quiconque, tu as le droit d'être heureux ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle ne t'empêchera pas d'y aller, elle se contente de vouloir que tu n'y aille pas de ton propre chef. Il ne restera pas ici longtemps alors profite tant que tu peux.

Le jinchuriki eut un léger sourire et acquiesça un bref instant avant de disparaître, courant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, conscient que Tsunade pourrai le faire mander pour une mission à tout moment, mais sachant également qu'elle aurait du mal à le faire une fois qu'il sera dans la maison des ambassadeurs. Cette maison faisant en quelques sortes partie de Suna, celons les lois des Pays. Les demeures officielles ne pouvaient être attaqué sans craintes de représailles, de même que les anbus ne pouvaient y pénétré sans demande officielles…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Témari leva la tête surprise du silence soudain de son frère, celui-ci ne sembla même pas remarqué qu'il avait l'attention de toutes les personnes dans la pièce et se mordilla la lèvre visiblement ailleurs. Il était inquiet pour Naruto, celui-ci était partit sans un mot dès que Tsunade l'avait congédié, il ne lui avait pas accordé un regard… Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître Gaara en était blessé. Peut-être qu'avant qu'il n'arrive l'Hokage avait eût le temps de lui dire des choses blessantes et qu'il regrettait leur relation ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir soudainement en sentant le chakra du blond, il approchait de la maison ! Avec un sourire le jeune homme se leva aussitôt alors que les anbus qui avaient eux aussi senti la présence se mettaient sur leur gardes. Il les dépassa sans leur accordé un regard et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée, quelques secondes plus tard le jeune homme était sur la pas de la porte. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement un instant avant que Gaara ne se décale sur le côté pour l'inviter à rentrer, avec un léger sourire. Il le précéda dans le salon qui servait pour le moment de salle de réunion.

-Je suppose que vous connaissez tous Naruto ? Se contenta-t-il de demander, n'attendant même pas la réponse il désigna d'un signe de tête la table. On est en train de revoir les échanges commerciaux que nous partageons avec Konoha, certain ne nous rapporte plus de bénéfice et nous pensons en changer.

Les quelques membres du conseil présents furent surpris de l'attitude de leur kage, certes ce n'était un secret pour personne que les deux jeunes hommes étaient amis mais de là à lui parler des affaires du village ?

Naruto eut un sourire mutin en acquiesçant, depuis l'attaque sur le village il n'était pas sans savoir que le commerce avec les autres pays c'était plus ou moins bloqué mais une chose était sur c'est que niveau agriculture la suspension momentanée du commerce avait provoqué une baisse des prix énormes !

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, demanda Témari surprise.

-Et bien, je vous dis ça en tant qu'ami mais si vous avez l'occasion de revoir les prix en ce qui concerne l'agriculture, ou du moins le riz et les céréales, n'hésitez pas !

-Pourquoi, donc ? Il est vrai qu'a Suna cultiver est plus complexe mais nous y parvenons sans mal avec nos serres.

Naruto sourit au vieil homme qui avait pris la parole avant de s'expliquer brièvement.

-Je ne remets pas en cause vos talents pour les cultures, loin de là ! C'est juste que quand le village a été diront nous endommagé, la reconstruction a été la chose à faire avant tout. Le commerce avec l'étranger a été grandement négligé et les agriculteurs ont rapidement eut beaucoup de surplus, à l'heure actuelle les prix ont baissé de plus de la moitié, et cela continue puisque les précédentes récoltes ne sont pas écoulés alors que les prochaines ne vont plus tarder…

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils avant de demander suspicieusement.

-Pourquoi nous dis-tu cela, ce n'est pas dans ton avantage.

-Si les récoltes ne sont pas vendues elles seront jetées, cela ne servirait à rien…

Gaara lui sourit avant de s'emparer des nombreuses feuilles.

Naruto installé sur le canapé jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami, celui-ci était concentré sur des parchemins que Témari avait placés devant lui et écoutait avec attention ce que disait la jeune femme. Les divers conseillés étaient parti quelques heures auparavant et ils étaient désormais seuls dans la pièce. Le blond s'ennuyait mais il ne serait parti pour rien au monde, regarder Gaara l'apaisait, il lui semblait que chacun de ces gestes, chacun de ses sourires avaient une signification caché.

-Je crois qu'on a fini, dis simplement Témari.

Gaara hocha la tête et rassembla les divers documents avant de les tendre à sa sœur, celle-ci devait en fin d'après-midi aller rencontrer Shizune pour « parler affaire ». Le jeune homme se déplaça vers le canapé et tendis la main à son amant pour l'inciter à se lever. Témari s'apprêtait à sortir mais ralentit discrètement le temps de voir son frère enlacer Naruto avec tendresse. Elle sourit en s'éclipsant, Naruto avait changé son frère.

Gaara attendit un instant pour être sûr qu'ils soient seuls dans la pièce avant de se pencher et d'embrasser doucement la blond. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de la taille du jeune homme.

-je suis content que tu sois venu…

Naruto ne répondit pas mais lui sourit doucement et déposa un baiser dans son cou avant d'y cacher son visage.

-j'ai failli ne pas venir, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Gaara se recula légèrement pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

-Tsunade est contre…

-Elle ne dira rien.

-Elle ne te dira rien Gaara, cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'elle accepte qu'on se voit.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais très bien que ça ne l'enchante pas, mais si elle avait vraiment été contre, elle t'aurait directement envoyé en mission

-Elle m'a dit qu'on ne devrait pas continuer à se voir…

-Ça t'étonne ? Naruto, je suis pas « quelqu'un de bien », j'ai tué sans remord un nombre incalculable de personnes…

-C'est normal, tu es un ninja, c'est notre travail, dit le blond d'une voix faible.

Un sourire triste apparu sur les lèvres du roux et il glissa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on à jamais eut à me forcer pour que je tue. Naruto, je suis un « tueur né », j'ai été élevé comme ça.

Les yeux du blond se plissèrent alors qu'il dévisagea son amant d'un air sévère qui ne lui allait pas.

-Ça c'était avant. Tu as changé Gaara, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as changé ! Elle devrait s'en rendre compte.

-Certes, mais elle tient à toi, ne lui en veux pas de vouloir le meilleur pour toi.

-Je sais ce qui est bien pour moi, je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'elle se mêle de ça. On s'est déjà bien trop mêler de ma vie, j'ai pas la moindre envie que ça recommence.

Pour clore la discussion Naruto l'entraîna dans un baiser enflammer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Sakura s'empara du morceau de viande avant qu'il ne cuise trop longtemps et mis quelques gouttes de sauce dessus. Poussant un soupir elle finit par lever la tête vers son sensei qui lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de surveiller la cuisson de ses propres morceaux.

-Enfin, Kakashi, réagissez !

-Que veux-tu que je dise Sakura ? Naruto a lui aussi le droit d'avoir une vie privée, et le fait qu'elle soit privée sous-entend qu'il n'est pas forcé de nous en parler.

-Mais enfin… Vous vous doutiez de quelque chose ? Je veux dire, il vous en avait parlé ?

Kakashi haussa un sourcil et malgré son masque Sakura sut qu'il souriait.

-Est-ce que c'est une façon de me demander s'il m'a fait des avances ?

-Non bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi, il vous en a fait ?

Kakashi éclata de rire avant de dire simplement.

-Non, évidemment, je ne crois pas qu'il ne m'ait jamais considéré comme autre chose qu'un professeur, un ami peut être mais jamais plus.

-Mais alors, il n'en a parlé à personne ? Ça n'a pas dû être facile…

-Rien ne dit qu'il n'en a pas parlé à quelqu'un d'autre, peut être un ami de son âge, un garçon, précisât 'il en la voyant froncer des sourcils.

-Mais qui ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Sai qui mangeait en silence, prenant parfois des notes sur ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Sai, Naruto t'a parlé ?

Le ton de Sakura n'était pas du tout convaincu.

-Non, c'est grave qu'il ait pris un amant en secret ?

-Non ! Mais, il nous parlait de tous avant, et là il ne nous a rien dit ! En plus, cela fait des mois qu'il s'éloigne de nous sans même s'en rendre compte…

-Tu es vexée qu'il ne t'en ai pas parlé ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant d'avouer.

-Oui, on se connait depuis l'académie, je lui parle de tout et jamais il ne m'a dit quelque chose laissant à supposer qu'il préférait les garçons !

-Ah… Si ça peut te rassurer, moi je pensai qu'il couchait avec Shikamaru alors…

-Quoi ? Le cri de Sakura se répercuta dans le petit restaurant, faisant tourner quelques têtes vers eux.

-Et bien, ils sont souvent ensemble…

-Et bien mystère résolu, Naruto en a parlé à quelqu'un, à Shikamaru, annonça simplement le sensei.

-Il faut le trouver ! Il doit nous parler !

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine inquiète et déterminée de son élève.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La voix inquiète de son amant le fit sourire et il haussa les épaules.

-Rien d'important, ne t'en fait pas.

-Tu ne l'avais pas hier.

Naruto repoussa son petit ami sur le lit où ils c'étaient installés et passa derrière lui avant de se figer. De longues et profondes griffures lacéraient le haut du dos de Gaara, il y en avait également quelques-unes plus petites dans le creux de reins… Il posa ses mains sur sa bouche voulant étouffer ses sanglots affolés. Quand il l'entendit Gaara se retourna aussitôt et lui sourit doucement.

-Naruto, ce n'est rien.

-Rien ? Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu as vu l'état de ton dos ?

-Ca n'a aucune importance, il s'avança à quatre pattes pour se rapprocher de lui mais le blond bondit hors du lit.

-Pas d'importance ! Hurla-t-il, comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que penser ça ! Regarde ce que je t'ai fait bon sang !

-Et bien, tu étais passionné. Ecoutes, ce n'est rien, j'ai connu bien pire ! Ce n'est pas quelques petites griffures que tu m'as fait pendant qu'on faisait l'amour qui vont me tuer.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser paraître un anbu armé suivit de près par Kankurô. Le brun fronça les sourcils en regardant son petit frère torse nu assis sur son lit, alors que Naruto était collé au mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, également torse nu…

-Il y a un problème, demanda l'anbu, visiblement hésitant.

-Non, rassura Gaara, ce n'est rien, vous pouvez partir.

-Non ! Y a un problème ! Il faut que tu vois un médecin !

Kankurô fronça les sourcils et dévisagea son frère avec attention, il ne semblait pas être malade ou blesser…

-Est-ce que tu vas te calmer si j'appelle un médecin ?

-Comment tu veux que je me calme ? La voix de Naruto finit en un couinement et Kankurô s'avança quelques peu dans la pièce, attendant une explication.

-Faîtes venir un médecin, soupira Gaara à l'adresse du ninja masqué. Celui-ci s'effaça aussitôt les laissant seuls.

-Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je l'ai blessé !

-Ce n'est rien ! Bon sang Naruto, arrêtes de t'inquiéter, je les sens à peine, et crois-moi, sur le coup je ne l'ai même pas remarqué !

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

-De son dos ! Cria Naruto.

Gaara se leva et s'approcha de son petit ami qui semblait proche de la crise de nerfs, ses yeux brillaient et il ses poings étaient crispé, il avait vraiment eu une mauvaise journée… Les yeux de Kankurô s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il découvrait le dos de son frère pendant que celui-ci prenait son petit ami dans ses bras pour le calmer. C'est le moment que choisit l'anbu pour revenir accompagné d'un vieil homme et d'une infirmière.

-Que s'est-il passé, s'enquit la jeune femme, vous êtes-vous fais attaquer par une bête sauvage ?

Naruto éclata alors en sanglot et son amant fusilla l'infirmière du regard.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, sifflât-il. Regardez plutôt s'il n'y a pas un moyen de soigner ça rapidement.

Impressionnée la jeune femme acquiesça et lui demanda de s'installer sur le lit pour pouvoir l'examiné au mieux, Gaara se dirigea vers le lit mais refusa de lâcher son amant, l'incitant à s'assoir à coté de lui. Kankurô se rapprocha également et vit du coin de l'œil l'anbu faire de même intriguer. Les griffures bien que profondes ne semblaient pas être particulièrement douloureuses.

-Si elles n'ont pas été faites par un animal, qu'est ce qui les a provoqués ? Elles semblent avoir été faites par des griffes et non par des armes…

-Des griffes de chakra.

La jeune femme s'activa mais Gaara ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, le regard rivé sur Naruto, elle n'avait plus d'importance.

-Ce ne me fait pas mal, cesse de t'inquiéter.

Le blond baissa les yeux… Décidément il ne pouvait rien faire comme tout le monde, il ne pouvait même pas faire l'amour sans blesser son partenaire !

-Ecoutes Naruto, ça ne me dérange pas, et si ça te perturbe autant, la prochaine fois qu'on fait l'amour tu mettras des gants.

Naruto devient écarlate alors que l'infirmière c'était figé et le dévisageai choqué.

-Ou si tu préfères, je peux t'attacher les mains…

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent alors qu'il dévisageait son amant choqué. Il s'apprêtai à lui crier dessus quand il remarqua la lueur espiègle qui illuminait son regard et il soupira.

-T'es vraiment idiot quand tu veux, tu sais ça ?

_Voilà la fin du chapitre 4, s'il vous a plût (ou pas) n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me le faire savoir !_

_La publication des chapitres a été plutôt espacée mais je vais tenter de faire mieux, promis !_

_A la prochaine j'éspère !_

_Gros bisous, _

_Zaarel'_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut Salut !_

_Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, qui comme vous pouvez le voir, est arrivé plus vite que les autres ) _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira n'hésiter surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Naruto les yeux fermés mordit violement sa main, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire du bruit ! Il se sentit partir alors qu'à son oreille Gaara haletait, cherchant difficilement son souffle. Il décroisa doucement les jambes pour permettre à son amant de se retirer, le kage se laissa aussitôt tomber à ses côtés, se collant contre lui pour lui embrasser l'épaule.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il en reprenant doucement son souffle.

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.

-Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'aller mal ? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Gaara rit en l'attirant contre lui ce qui fit d'autant plus sourire son amant, il avait remarqué que c'était la réaction habituel du jeune homme après un orgasme, il riait… Ce qui était d'autant plus surprenant car il n'était pas courant de le voir rire ! Naruto fut sorti de ses pensées quand son petit ami l'attira sur lui avant de l'embrasser.

-Ca a été ? Enfin, tu penses qu'ils ont remarqué ?

-Témari n'a pas débarqué en catastrophe alors non…

Naruto eut un léger sourire, en apprenant qu'il avait été blessé Témari leur avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné de ne pas avoir de rapport, du moins sans la présence d'un infirmier. Le blond c'était immédiatement empresser d'accepter mais c'était avant que Gaara se colle à lui en précisant tout sourire qu'il dormait nu, et que ses mains se fassent baladeuses une fois à l'abri sous une couverture… En bref, avoir 16 ans et espéré passer une nuit « sage » avec un tel petit ami n'était physiquement PAS POSSIBLE. Il en était persuadé ! Il aurait toujours pu appeler l'infirmier qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté pour être sûr que tout se passe bien, mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre, d'autant plus qu'il était persuadé que son instinct l'aurait poussé à attaquer quiconque serait rentré pendant qu'ils partageaient un moment intime… Gêné à cette idée il regarda Gaara avant de lui en faire part, celui-ci réfléchit un instant avant de murmurer.

-Quand on fait l'amour, par moment tes yeux deviennent rouges, orangés, un peu comme ceux que tu as quand tu libère les queues de Kyubi…

Naruto leva la tête alarmé mais aussitôt le kage lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien, d'après ce que je sais, les rapports sexuels sont un moyen pour le démon de déchargé la frustration qu'il a accumulé… Tu ne me feras pas de mal, c'est juste… Hum… il prend autant de plaisir que toi…

Affolé le blond se redressa et le regarda perdu.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Et comment tu peux être sûr que c'est sans danger ?

-Il y a à Suna une bibliothèque assez complète et certains livres qui ont été écrits par les jinchuriki en parlent, c'est comme un partage d'après ce que j'ai compris. Pendant les rapports, le sceau se descelle, pas totalement mais juste assez pour laisser passer quelques émotions ou sensations… Le démon partage le plaisir et autres émotions qui y sont associés, mais lorsque l'excitation est partagée cela devient plus dangereux. Pas pour moi, arrêtes de t'affoler et laisse-moi finir ! L'instinct poussera l'hôte à protéger son partenaire si jamais ils devaient être interrompu, je n'ai pas bien compris si tu t'en rendrais vraiment compte ou pas, mais tu attaqueras sans pitié une personne si elle rentrai dans la pièce, tu le percevras comme…eumh… un défi…

-Mais qu'est e qui te dit que je ne pourrai pas t'attaquer ?

-Les jinchuriki n'ont pas beaucoup de partenaire, ils ont plutôt des compagnons, ils ont besoin qu'un lien se forment avant de pouvoir avoir des relations sexuelles, ça parait romantiques dit comme ça, des démons qui pour coucher ont besoin d'être amoureux… mais c'est tout à fait ça… Un Jinchuriki ne blessera jamais son partenaire pour la simple raison que celui-ci aura été accepté par le démon.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et resta songeur pendant un moment.

-Et ce ne te déranges pas ?

-Naruto ! J'ai été moi aussi un jinchuriki, comment veux-tu que ça me déranges, si l'Akatsuki ne s'en était pas mêler, nos cas auraient été similaire ! Bien que je pense que si ça avait été le cas, nos étreintes auraient été bien plus violentes…

-Mais, et les griffures… ?

-Je pense que c'est un moyen que tu as de marquer ton partenaire, tu le revendique en quelques sortes…

Naruto resta silencieux, mais Gaara ne s'en formalisa pas et le serra davantage contre lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Cela n'a aucune importance. Cela ne va pas me faire t'aimer moins, ni diminuer mon envie de te faire l'amour !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire à la vue du sourire canaille qu'abordait le rouquin.

Naruto marchait plus ou moins rapidement vers le terrain d'entraînement, ils avaient prévu en début de semaine de se regrouper pour faire un entraînement collectif. Idée de Kiba qui d'après Lee prouverai que la fougue de la jeunesse était encore présente en eux et qu'il fallait la raviver. Néanmoins, le jeune homme hésitait à s'y rendre, tous ces amis, ou du moins la majeure partie, serai présents, il entendait d'ici les questions gênantes, les sourires en coins et autres « remarques » sur son couple…

Il finit par arriver aux abords du terrain et aperçu Ino en pleine discussion avec Choji, ou du moins elle parlait et le garçon hochait la tête en mangeant son éternel paquet de chips… Avait-il des réductions pour prendre depuis des années la même marque… ? Poussant un soupir découragé il s'avança et aperçut qu'il était le dernier arrivé, pour une fois que ce n'était pas (vraiment) voulu !

Sakura fit quelques pas vers lui avant de se figer, le silence s'installe sur le terrain, le jinchuriki se sentit réellement mal à l'aise. Tous le regardaient et il hésitait franchement à se détourner et repartir se terrer dans la demeure des ambassadeurs ou dans son propre appartement.

-T'es en retard.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se tournant vers Shikamaru.

-Désolé, j'avais pas vu l'heure !

Le Nara leva les yeux au ciel en esquissant un sourire, avant de secouer la tête.

-Tss… T'es irrécupérable…

Sakura fronça les sourcils en les regardant à tour de rôle et Shikamaru la dévisagea avec attention avant de sourire, visiblement amusé par cette observation si peu discrète.

-Alors, on commence l'entraînement ? L'habituelle joie de vivre du blond avait subitement refait surface et il sourit à sa coéquipière.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Naruto se pencha vers l'arrière, évitant de justesse un coup de Lee et grimaça en entendant son dos craqué douloureusement. Il tomba avant de rouler sur le côté, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand le pied de son adversaire atterrît là où c'était trouvé son visage quelques secondes auparavant. Se relevant d'un bond, ignorant son dos douloureux il courût se mettre hors de porter du dangereux jeune homme. La terre s'ébranla soudainement et il sauta pour rejoindre Shikamaru accroupit plus loin.

-Tu peux tenir encore longtemps, demanda-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Néji immobilisé dans la même position que le Nara à moins de 20 mètres d'eux.

-Suffisamment.

Un shuriken s'abattît alors sur le Hugua et le maître des ombres eut un sourire satisfait à la vue du ruban bleu désormais accroché à l'épaule du jeune homme. Lançant un regard assassin à Tenten, Néji poussa un soupir agacé quand le cri de Choji retentit.

-Néji éliminé par Tenten de l'équipe Bleu !

Les ombres se rabattirent sur leur propriétaire qui fut soudainement projeté en avant ne leur laissant pas la moindre chance de réagir. Le grognement animal retentissant derrière eux leur apprit qui était leur adversaire et Naruto évita d'un bond une paire de crocs. Créant des clones rapidement il repoussa tant bien que mal le fauve devant lui avant d'être de nouveau assaillit par Lee arrivé de Dieu sait où.

-Shikamaru, éliminé par Kiba de l'équipe Rouge, la voix de Sai retentit surprenamment fort alors que le blond tentait sans succès de se relever.

Une nuée d'armes en tout genre s'abattit sur les combattants et une main empoigna rapidement Naruto pour l'entraîner quelques mètres plus loin.

-Hum…Akamaru éliminé par Tenten de l'équipe Bleu, Choji avait hésité un instant avant d'un geste faire venir l'animal à lui pour qu'il ne se mêle plus au combat et lui enlever la fléchette maintenant le morceau de tissu.

Sakura remit son coéquipier sur ses pieds mais avant même de pouvoir s'assurer de son état, Lee la repoussa en se jetant sur eux accompagné de Kiba qui malgré l'abandon de son compagnon canin restait un ennemi redoutable.

-Tenten éliminée par Ino de l'équipe Rouge !

Un poing d'une force hallucinante s'abattit dans le dos de Naruto et le jeune homme tomba à quatre pattes crachant du sang. Réussissant tant bien que mal à reprendre son souffle il jeta un coup d'œil incrédule à sa dernière coéquipière. Sakura horrifiée avait toujours le bras tendu vers lui et ne fit pas un geste quand Lee accrocha un ruban rouge à sa jupe.

-Sakura éliminée par Ino et Lee de l'équipe rouge.

Retenant un gémissement Naruto se redressa et partit se mettre à l'abri aussi vite qu'il put. Il y avait dû y avoir un problème en faisant les équipes ! Comment c'étaient-ils débrouillés pour qu'il finisse seul contre les 2 furies et Ino ? Ses clones se dispersèrent sous son ordre muet et il profita lâchement d'un moment de brève inattention d'Ino pour se jeter sur elle. Profitant de la corpulence fine de la jeune femme il réussit non sans mal à prendre l'avantage en coinçant son ruban bleu dans le débardeur de la blonde.

-Ino éliminée par Naruto le survivant de l'équipe Bleu, lança Choji amusé avant d'enfourné une nouvelle poignée de chips.

Recevant un coup par derrière Naruto gémit en se réceptionnant comme il put.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec mon dos on m'a mis un papier avec écrit KICK Me ou quoi ? »

Il bondit vers la droite pour éviter une attaque de Kiba, son ami lui paraissait effrayant avec son regard de fou et son kunai brandit vers lui. Son clone s'abattit sur le psychopathe lui collant le ruban aussitôt. Naruto se retourna en sentant Lee arriver vers lui mais ne put l'éviter, tout comme Lee n'ayant pas prévu que son ami ne se décale ne put dévier son coup. La mâchoire crispée, le blond laissa échapper un couinement alors que des larmes lui venaient aux yeux et qu'il se courbait en avant.

-Je suis désolé Naruto ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux qu'on aille chercher de la glace ? s'écria Lee paniqué.

Incapable de répondre Naruto plaqua ses mains sur ses parties intimes et fusilla le brun du regard à travers ses larmes. Sakura se précipita vers eux avec Ino. Les autres s'approchèrent aussi en grimaçant.

-Lee, le ruban, grogna Néji à la surprise de tous.

Un ruban rouge se posa délicatement sur les cheveux du blond, comme si cela allait empirer son cas de l'accrocher à ses vêtements.

-Déjà qu'il en avait une petite avant, maintenant…

-Sai, s'exclama Sakura le coupant, arrête de dire des bêtises, tu veux bien ? Naruto assis-toi, je vais tenter de faire passer la douleur.

-Hein ? le cri de Naruto fit sourire Shikamaru alors que Kiba grimaçait, compatissant.

-Naruto, ne fais pas l'enfant, je suis médecin !

-Sakura-chan…

-Laisse nous nous en charger Naruto, ça fait aussi parti de notre travail, ajouta Ino.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent alors qu'il suppliait du regard Lee qui semblait aussi gêner que lui.

-Naruto, le blond leva les yeux vers Shikamaru l'implorant de le sauver mais celui-ci eut un léger sourire avant de regarder les deux medic-nins, tu ferais bien de te laisser soigner rapidement parce que je ne sais pas comment le prendra Gaara-san mais je ne pense pas qu'il saluera gentiment Lee après ça…

Le brun pâlit avant de jeter un coup d'œil nerveux au jinchuriki qui avait écarquillé les yeux. En effet, il était peu probable que Gaara soit content, mais il n'avait jamais été question qu'il lui en parle…

-Ca va aller, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus aigu et hachée que la normale.

-Cesse de faire l'enfant !

Sakura poussa doucement son ami à terre et après un regard avec Ino, la blonde saisit les mains du jeune homme alors que la rosée plaçait les siennes au-dessus de l'entrejambe du jeune homme. Un chakra vert recouvrit les mains de la jeune femme concentrée, malgré le regard affolé du blond et intrigué de tous les autres.

-Hum… ce serait mieux que tu enlèves ton pantalon, pour que je vérifie si tu n'as pas de début de bleu ou si tu es gonflé… Le coup était chargé de chakra, ça peut avoir causé des dommages…

Lee déjà pâle, devient livide alors que la bouche entre-ouverte il marmonnait des supplications mêlées à des excuses, rendant le tout incompréhensible.

-Sakura-chan, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour toi et tes qualités de médecin, je n'enlèverai PAS mon pantalon devant toi.

La voix ferme du blond l'étonna, peu habitué à ce que son ami emploi un tel ton en dehors des missions.

-On pourrai l'emmener à l'hôpital pour qu'il se fasse examiné par un homme, suggéra Choji .

-Mais je peux le faire, tu n'as pas à être gêné Naruto, je sais être professionnelle.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond et répondit doucement.

-Je n'en doute pas Sakura-chan, ça reste tout de même mon corps et j'ai le droit de choisir.

Choji l'aida à se lever et marcha avec lui doucement vers l'hôpital, accompagné d'un Lee anxieux.

Naruto salua d'un signe de tête l'anbu avant de pénétrer dans la demeure. Les voix de Gaara et Kankurô se firent entendre dans le salon et le blond hésita un instant à rejoindre son amant et son ami ou aller prendre une douche froide.

-Naruto ?

La voix de Gaara mit fin à son hésitation et il les rejoignit. Son amant fronça les sourcils en voyant sa démarche si peu naturelle.

-Ça va ? demanda Kankurô avec un sourire.

-Ouais ouais, tout vas bien.

-Tu n'as pas la tête, ni la démarche de quelqu'un pour qui tout va bien, signala Gaara en s'approchant de lui.

Avec un léger soupir le blond laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse du kage.

-Juste un entraînement assez… douloureux.

-Tu es blessé, s'inquiéta le roux alors que son frère s'apprêtait à appeler un médecin.

-Non ! Tout va bien, répéta-t-il, j'ai déjà été soigné, mais ça reste douloureux…

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le brun intrigué, aucune blessure n'était visible…

Naruto grimaça avant d'avouer après un bref moment d'hésitation.

-Je me suis pris un coup de pied dans un endroit particulièrement douloureux.

Gaara le dévisagea attendant une explication plus claire, il comprit devant le regard de son amant et se crispa.

-Je vais te faire examiner, décida t'il en faisant un geste vers son frère pour qu'il appelle un infirmier.

-Non ! Gaara, c'est bon ! Ils m'ont juste conseillé de prendre un bain froid pour aider à… atténuer la douleur, tout vas bien.

Avec un froncement de sourcil il entraîna son amant à l'étage.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme avant de murmurer doucement.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça tu sais, c'est un truc à te rendre malade…

Pour toute réponse une main passa doucement sur son torse et une pluie de baisers papillons atterrît sur sa nuque.

-Je ne suis jamais tombé malade.

La voix suave de son amant le fit frissonner et Naruto laissa basculer sa tête en arrière pour la poser doucement sur son épaule. Une main glissa avec tendresse le long de son corps, le faisant frémir tout en observant son avancée à travers l'eau trouble. Gaara caressa un instant sa cuisse avant d'effleurer doucement son sexe du bout des doigts. Sentant son amant se tendre sur lui, le kage passa doucement son autre main sur son torse en une légère caresse aérienne.

-Ça te fait mal ?

Tournant légèrement la tête il embrassa la mâchoire du rouquin avant de dire après un moment d'hésitation.

-Non, pas vraiment, enfin, oui un peu… ce n'est juste pas autant agréable que ça pourrait l'être en temps normal…

La main se reposa sagement sur sa cuisse et avec un léger sourire Gaara se pencha pour embrasser son amant avec douceur.

-Ce ne veux pas dire que tu doives forcément arrêter, signala tout de même le blond.

-Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de te faire mal Naruto.

Le blond ferma les yeux et se réinstalla plus confortablement contre Gaara.

-Gaara, tu ne comptes pas t'arrêter là j'espère… demanda –il sans rouvrir les yeux.

Un sourire discret étira ses lèvres quand son amant se décida à reprendre son début d'érection en main. Ses doigts l'effleuraient avec douceur, montant et descendant lentement, ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau de côté. Un baiser se posa sur sa tempe alors que les doigts se refermaient doucement sur lui, hésitant à faire un geste trop brusque. Un doux va et vient se mis alors en place pendant que de son autre main il caressait son torse avec tendresse. Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement et le roux esquissa un sourire avant de faire repasser son pouce sur le gland de son amant, récoltant un autre petit gémissement. Son autre main descendit et se mit à taquiner les bourses du jeune homme alors que ses va et viens s'accéléraient peu à peu. Gaara se mordilla la lèvre, son amant ne se rendait pas compte de la torture qu'il lui faisait subir ! Les jambes du blond étaient collées aux parois de la baignoire et son bassin ondulait de façon des plus indécente et excitante… Dieu merci, ils avaient pris la salle de bain de sa chambre et personne n'entendait ces petits bruits si émoustillants !

Après un instant d'interrogation silencieuse, sa main délaissa les bourses de son amant pour passer sous lui, une main posée fermement sur ses fesses il redressa son amant vers lui avant d'aller pétrir les deux monticules de chaires. Naruto s'agrippa à la baignoire en gémissant avant de tourner son visage dans le cou de son petit ami. Il haleta en sentant un doigt s'introduire en lui et commencer de bref mouvements très plaisants… Gaara tourna la tête vers lui et ferma les yeux, posant son front sur les cheveux mouillés du blond, sa propre érection douloureusement malmenée par les mouvements de bassin du blond contre lui. Un geignement dans son cou l'interrompit dans ses pensées et sentant son amant proche de la délivrance il accéléra les mouvements qu'il prenait soin de les décaler de quelques secondes. L'eau allait dans tous les sens sous les mouvements erratiques du jeune homme. Les petits cris qu'il poussait et qui se répercutaient sur les murs de la salle de bains le rendait fou… Gaara le sentit se contracter et étouffer un gémissement dans son cou alors qu'il jouissait contre lui. L'embrassant tendrement il fit réapparaitre ses mains à la surface et réalisa surpris qu'il c'était lui-même délivrer en entendant son amant.

Il caressa le corps du blond pendant quelques minutes avant de sourire.

-Ça te tente une douche rapide, demanda –t-il en regardant brièvement l'eau glacée et souillée de la baignoire.

_Eh bien voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui… pensez à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Gros bisous et à une prochaine fois, _

_Zaarel'_


End file.
